


The Cool, Green Grass

by BronteLover



Series: Mates Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Claiming, Dominant Jensen, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Misha Collins/ OMC, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Older Jared, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Jared, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Submissive Jared, Top Jensen Ackles, Younger Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronteLover/pseuds/BronteLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is an older, mateless omega who feels that he is firmly in the "on the shelf" category. He has fantasised about a much younger, alpha Jensen mating with, but feels that it is completely unlikely that that would ever become a reality. How wrong he was to think that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cool, Green Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor do I own anything associated with it. I also do not own any of the individuals who appear in this story as they are autonomous human beings and therefore belong to themselves. I am not writing this story for commercial or monetary gain, but for non profit entertainment. 
> 
> I needed to write something quite mindless. I hope you enjoy the shameless lack of plot. I just had an insatiable itch to write about a dominant, alpha Jensen, who despite being in his teens, is the dominant partner.

Jared stood behind his curtain and watched as Jensen mowed the lawn, shirt tucked into the pocket of his denim shorts, freckled, flawless young body on display. He could feel himself grow wet at the sight of those broad shoulders rippling with the strain of physical labour, sweat defining each curve and line.

It was embarrassing to think about how many heats Jared had got through fantasising about Jensen and his alpha cock. How it would feel to have that huge cock ram into him, fill him to bursting and not let up until Jared was shaking and sated. Jared wanted those beautiful, long fingered hands on him. Jensen had the hands of an artist, big but refined, just like Jensen himself. He wasn’t the biggest alpha that Jared had met, he had dated an alpha who was six foot six in university, with a cock like a coke bottle, but the size of an alpha’s body wasn’t what was important. The mental had to match the physical, because while Jared’s university boyfriend had been built like Arnold Schwarzenegger in _Terminator_ , he had had the personality of a disgruntled kitten. He had never truly dominated Jared outside of sex, and Jared itched for that. He wanted to feel _owned_. 

Maybe it was because of his parents’ example growing up. Guy Padalecki had been a massive alpha both in physicality and mentality. He completely dominated Jared’s mother, while still allowing her to be an independent omega, who taught English Literature at a prestigious university and had several books on the best seller’s list. The secret to his parents’ marriage was that while Violet Padalecki had freedom, she knew that her husband _wanted_ her and that meant that she _belonged_ to him, and in turn she wanted _him_ and _he_ belonged to her. 

Jared wanted Jensen so badly that sometimes he could barely stand it. He wanted to throw himself at Jensen’s feet and beg the young alpha to mate with him. It was a ridiculous fantasy, though. Jensen was gorgeous and masculine, despite his long, lashed green eyes and pouty mouth, and a whole horde of young omegas wanted to mate with him. The idea of virile and stunning Jensen mating with an older, on-the-shelf-omega was absurd. Jared was turning twenty eight next month, and despite being an accomplished lecturer, like his mother, and studying to obtain his doctorate in advanced education practices, he was no longer considered as fertile and “mateable” as the omegas Jensen’s age. It wasn’t that Jared couldn’t attract an alpha’s attention, but often it meant that alphas wanted him for a quick fuck while they searched for their “true mate”, or in other words, an omega in their late teens or early twenties whose ass was higher and tighter than Jared’s. 

So Jared spent his heats using the fantasy inspired “dragon” knotted dildo and come lubricant that he had ordered on line many a moon ago, and thinking about Jensen fucking him until he couldn’t sit down for a fortnight. Sometimes he’d think about Jensen making love to him, cherishing him, telling him that he was beautiful and that Jensen wanted him, but he tried to avoid those fantasies, because while they made him experience the most fantastic orgasms, they culminated in him crying into his pillow and realising how lonely he really was. 

He sighed forlornly and turned away from the sight of the beautiful and unobtainable alpha who had been mowing his lawn for the last five years. He knew that he was feeling particularly hormonal and horny because his heat was due to start tomorrow. His favourite time of the month. _Not._

He’d probably end up making a deep dish of macaroni and cheese, with extra bechamel sauce and bacon bits, and eating the entire thing while watching _An Affair to Remember_ for the umpteenth time. Good thing the semester was over, it gave him ample opportunity to wallow in sorrow and self pity, and agonise over the fact that Jensen was probably going to mate with Daneel Harris in the near future, and have beautiful clear skinned babies with auburn hair. 

Maybe he’d make himself a really boozy margarita to go with that mac and cheese. Nothing like getting fatter and drunker while watching Deborah Kerr and Cary Grant act beautifully together on blu-ray. He was just about to get started on making that a reality when a knock sounded at his front door. He knew exactly who it was, but was loath to answer it. He sent a silent prayer up to anyone who was listening that he wouldn’t make a complete and _utter_ idiot out of himself in front of Jensen _for once_ , despite the fact the he was a decade older than the alpha. 

Jensen stood on his doormat sans shirt, his skin now gleaming with a mixture of sweat and water from the fact that he’d used the hose to clean himself off a bit. Jared’s entrance pulsed at the raw smell of alpha that enveloped him.

“I’m all done, Mr. Padalecki,” Jensen chuckled. “May I come in and have a glass of water? It’s real hot out, and I feel kind of dehydrated.” 

Jared wanted to curl up in a ball and _live_ in Jensen’s laugh, because it was warm and bright and so goddam sexy. Just like Jensen’s phone sex voice, which Jared loved to imagine said his name on a loop whilst he pleasured himself.

“S—sure, Jensen. Come on in,” Jared replied, inwardly cursing himself for once again being awkward. “Y—you know where everything is, right?”

“Sure thing, Mr. P,” Jensen winked, effortlessly locating a glass and filling it almost to the brim with cool, clean tap water.

Jared had to shove both of his hands in his pocket to stomp down the desire to touch Jensen’s throat as it bobbed so gorgeously as he swallowed. Water escaping his mouth as he drank so greedily, and traveling down his throat and over his clavicles to join the water still gleaming on his sculpted pectorals. When Jensen was finished, he rinsed the glass out and and put it in the drying rack, before turning to face Jared and fixing him with a lazy smile.

“So, what are your plans for this weekend, Mr. Padalecki?” 

_Oh nothing. I’m just going to fuck myself with my dildo and imagine it’s **your** cock._

“Nothing much,” he smiled in return. “Probably just going to watch a movie, and maybe do some reading.”

His cheeks flamed when Jensen’s gaze dropped to the kitchen counter and saw _Omega At Last_ by Misha Collins. Misha Collins was, as most people knew, an extremely successful writer of novels about _really_ submissive omegas who mated with _really_ dominant alphas. The Omega Rights Movement couldn’t stand him, because he wrote about what omegas were supposed to have moved past, not revelled in. It really grated their cheese that Misha was an omega, too, and was mated to a liberal alpha who was just as successful as Misha in his own career as an advocate. 

Jensen raised a perfectly shaped brow, “Looks like a good book. I liked _His Alpha_ best, though.”

Jared forced himself to meet Jensen’s gaze and offer a weak smile, before replying, “Well, I won’t keep you anymore, Jensen. Tell your mama I say hel—”

“Is that the kind of alpha you like, _Jared?_ ” Jensen murmured, voice especially rich and deep. “Dominant? Sexual?”

Jared took a step backwards, his hand sliding across the counter.

“I—”

“Is that the kind of omega you are?” Jensen demanded. “Submissive? Begging to be knotted and claimed? Fucked _good_ and **_proper_**?”

Jared swallowed rapidly, his throat suddenly dry and constricted. How had this all escalated so quickly? He realised with a sense of terrified arousal that he could move back no longer, as he was trapped against the kitchen counter.

“I asked you a question, _Jared_ ,” Jensen almost growled, his body only inches from Jared’s own as he gripped the counter on either side of Jared’s hands. “And I expect you to answer it.”

Jared dropped his gaze and nodded his head before whispering, “Yes… al—alpha.” 

Jensen gripped his chin and moved Jared’s head so that he was forced to meet Jensen’s dark green gaze.

“I’ve been waiting a long time to be able to claim you,” Jensen admitted, slowly sliding his fingers down Jared’s throat in a caress. “Been torture watching you for the last five years, and knowing that I had to wait until I turned eighteen before I could legally make you mine. You know what I thought of when I first developed my knot?”

Jared shook his head, almost whimpering as Jensen began to undo the buttons of his plaid shirt, hands warm and sure against Jared’s skin.

“I imagined walking into this house and fucking you in the entrance hall, for everyone to see. I wanted them to all know that _I_ had succeeded where all other alphas had failed. I had made Jared Padalecki, the most gorgeous omega in town, submit to me, _belong_ to me.”

Jared bit his lip as Jensen pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, leaving Jared completely bare from the waist up. Despite the heat, his nipples were fully erect. He could feel his entrance tighten as Jared slid his knuckles up Jared’s sides, tracing the muscle and his ribs. He finally gripped the back of the omega’s neck, fingers tangling in Jared’s long, thick hair.

“Love your hair,” Jensen breathed. “I’ve imagined holding on to it as I fuck you. Running my fingers through it afterwards.”

Jared’s eyes slipped closed for a moment, revelling in the feeling of Jensen’s fingers massaging the curve of his skull and the skin of his neck. He couldn’t help but moan as Jensen pressed their lips together, and even though the alpha’s lips were soft and full, they were also demanding. Jared obediently opened his mouth as Jensen’s tongue sought entrance before tracing the sharp, straight cut of Jared’s teeth, and exploring his cheeks and pallet, seeking out every place that made Jared helplessly moan and desperately press his hands to Jensen’s broad back.  

When they pulled apart, Jared could feel that his lips were swollen and tender. Jensen traced the shape of his lower lips with his thumb before sliding it inside his mouth and resting it on his tongue.

“I’m going to take you to your bedroom and claim you now, Jared,” he said matter-of-factly, unhurriedly drawing the digit from Jared’s mouth and gripping the back of neck again.

Jensen rested his hand on Jared’s lower back, his pinky caressing the sensitive skin just below the waistline of Jared’s jeans, as they made their way to the omega’s bedroom. Jared moved to close the curtains, but Jensen stopped him.

“Don’t,” he ordered. “I want everyone to see me claiming you.”

Even though Jared knew that their was a very small chance of anyone seeing them, seen as the wall was pretty high, and large ferns offered them privacy, the idea of some unsuspecting neighbour seeing Jensen fucking him made a hot, heavy thrill pool in his stomach.

“Yes, alpha,” he breathed.

Jensen offered him a satisfied smile, and replied, “Strip for me, Jared.”

Jared swallowed before his shaky hands went to his button fly. He wanted to be sexy, he’d imagined doing a striptease for Jensen so many times, but he was too eager and nervous to look like anything but a clumsy twit.

“Relax, baby,” Jensen murmured. Jared nodded as he slowly pushed his underwear and jeans down his long legs, revealing his long, pretty pink cock.

“So beautiful,” Jensen breathed. “Turn around for me, sweetheart.”

Jared ran his hand through his hair as he turn around and presented his alpha with his back. Jensen hungrily took in the broad shoulders and smooth, muscled back, which led into taut, silken skinned buttocks and lovely, strong legs. Jensen loved the idea of those long, supple limbs wrapping around his waist while he sunk into Jared’s tight heat. 

He slowly traced the line of Jared’s long spine until he came to the top of his ass, his thumb sinking into the cleft and tracing the hot skin until he came to that small, rosy hole. He could see how it shone with Jared’s natural lubricant, and he could smell the faint, rich smell of his omega’s approaching heat.

“I’m going to fill up this hole, baby,” he breathed, incrementally sliding his thumb into that brilliant heat and softness, the flushed rim suckling at him and drawing him in. “I’m going to fill you up with _my_ babies, breed you until you’re round and beautiful. Going to be so gorgeous.”

Jared sank forward onto the bed, his hands sinking into the duvet as Jensen’s index finger joined his thumb, and stretched Jared’s entrance until Jensen could see inside of him.

“When was the last time someone was inside of you?” Jensen nearly growled, hating the idea of anyone else giving Jared pleasure.

Jared blushed as he looked over his shoulder and met his alpha’s gaze, “A-a year ago, alpha.”

Jensen curled his three fingers and thumb until he found Jared’s prostate and mercilessly pressed against it.

“Did he make you scream?” he asked, proud of his calm tone. 

“Ah-y-y _es_.”

“What did he look like?”

“ _Oh Jesus! **YES**!”_ he cried as Jensen began to quickly piston his hand in and out of his entrance, his pinky caressing the unblemished skin of Jared’s buttock.

“What. Did. He. Look. Like. _Jared_?” he repeated.

Jared’s back bowed, his hands white knuckled in the duvet, “He- _oh please_ -looked like you, alpha. B-but not as- _jesus_ -beautiful. No one’s as beautiful as y-you. _Awww, Jensen! **Alpha**!_ ” 

“Such a good omega,” Jensen breathed, yanking his pants down and freeing his turgid cock. “So good. My perfect Jared.”

He left three of his fingers inside of Jared’s ass as he breaching the tight ring of muscle and slid home, utterly surrounded by that dark heat.

He felt transfixed as he pulled out, his cock glistening with Jared’s slick, and watched himself be swallowed whole once more.

Jared had never felt this full before. Jensen was so big that when he looked down he could see the outline of the tip of his cock pressing at the skin below Jared’s belly button. He began to pick up his pace and Jared was unable to stop himself from impaling himself back onto the rigid length, gritting his teeth in pleasure as it connected solidly with his prostate and stretched out his soft tissue. He whined in confusion and loss when Jensen pulled out and flipped him over so that he was lying on his back, but let out a scream as Jensen roughly plunged back into his clenching passage. He wrapped his one leg around the teenager’s waist, drawing him deeper, _closer_ , while Jensen pressed his other leg back, spreading him out for his ravenous gaze. 

“Oh _God_ , Jared. Been obsessing about this for so long,” Jensen panted. “Ever since I was thirteen, I’ve wanted to bend you over and fuck you until you couldn’t walk anymore, until you were _dripping_ with _my_ come. Everyone I ever fucked was so that I’d- _shit_ -be good enough for you. _Mine_ now. _All mine_.”

Jensen slid his other hand under Jared and lifted him so that Jensen could slide even deeper, as Jared began to climax. He reached this high, clear place, where everything was pleasure, and all he could comprehend was the feeling of Jensen swelling inside of him, his knot filling him beyond what he thought he was made to take. He believed their child began to grow inside of him from the moment that Jensen’s thick, hot semen filled him so that his belly became slightly distended. 

“I love you,” Jensen said, gently kissing Jared’s mouth, until he was claiming Jared’s mouth once again, utterly dominating him. Jared felt vaguely drugged when Jensen finally pulled away, his lips swollen and shiny.

“I love you, too,” Jared replied, gently stroking Jensen’s head. “So much. You don’t… regret this do you? I mean… I’m kind of used goods, I suppose… And you and Daneel-”

“I don’t love Daneel like I love you,” Jensen interrupted. “I won’t lie, I thought about mating with her, but that’s because I didn’t have the guts to do what I just did. I’m sorry about that, by the way… I was out of control.” 

Jared shook his head and smiled, “I-I really liked it.”

He felt rather embarrassed admitting that he wasn’t like those strong, independent omegas who shuddered at the idea of being claimed by a possessive alpha.

“I’ve got through a lot of heats…well… _imagining_ you doing what you just did. And also…”

“And also?” Jensen gently prompted.

Jared couldn’t help but redden as he said, “I also imagined having your young. You’re such a beautiful alpha, and I could imagine having such stunning children with you.”

“Let’s hope they get your brains,” Jensen grinned.

“Hey,” Jared playfully reprimanded, softly slapping Jensen’s chest. “Don’t sell yourself short, your mother told me that Haven University accepted you into their medical programme.”

Jensen dipped his head and smiled slightly, “Yeah. I- god this is going to sound so cheesy- but I wanted to make sure that I… deserved you, you know? I mean, you’re so accomplished.”

“Especially for an omega,” Jared added.

“No,” his alpha shook his head emphatically. “You’re accomplished for _anyone,_ alpha, omega or beta.” 

Jared couldn’t help but grin, before drawing Jensen into his a deep, passionate kiss, moaning at the feeling of Jensen’s knot pulling at his insides and filling him with more hot release.

“Alpha,” Jared murmured. “I- I don’t think I’m going to have my heat tomorrow.”

Jensen frowned for a moment before his expression cleared and he smirked, “My mom will be happy to be a grandma.”

“So will mine,” Jared smiled.

“I’m going to make you so happy,” Jensen promised, all seriousness.

“You’ve already made me happy. I thought I was going to be alone forever, but now I’ve got a beautiful doctor-to-be alpha, and our child is growing inside of me.”

Jensen looked down as his knot began to deflate, and then returned his gaze to Jared’s, “How about we make sure of that?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who care, I am still writing Don't Tell me What to Do, do not despair! I just hit a personal speed bump, but I am back on track and am currently writing the last few bits of the story and am trying to do some comprehensive editing! Thank you for your patience! It is most appreciated! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my little porny romp, however, if you did not, then that is most alright! But please DO NOT be cruel or degrading in your commenting! I tried to warn for everything in this story, so rather read the tags well than read something that you're not into. 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
